


Falling For You

by AGDoren



Series: SuperWest [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Damsels in Distress, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Flying, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGDoren/pseuds/AGDoren
Summary: Kara has been crushing on rising star reporter, Iris West, for months. Too bad it seems that Iris West is only interested in Kara's alter ego Supergirl, right???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So think Superman and Lois Lane, but with Kara Danvers and Iris West. I have plans for a few of these if people like them.

Iris admired herself in the mirror. Simple knit dress, cut-out shoulders,  zipped up the front with ballet flats. Casual, cute, the short skirt said fun, flirty. It was perfect, relaxed; her subject certainly liked short skirts.

"What do you think too casual?"

"You keep saying it's not a date, but this is your fifth change of clothes."

Iris frowned.

"Linda we both know how important it is to dress properly for an interview."

"You've changed five times. Its not that hard to pick out an outfit for an interview."

"Look I just don't want to be too casual." She swiveled in the mirror admiring the way the skirt moved about her thighs. "I don't want to look like I don't care."

"Oh my God," Linda looked up from her phone. "Just dress it up with a scarf or something."

"Yeah of course." Iris hurried back to her closet. She shrugged on a cute little jacket, cuff bracelet and settled a soft, gauzy scarf around her neck.

She admired herself in the full length mirror, much happier.

"You look fabulous as always. I'm sure Supergirl will swoon at the sight of you."

"Mhmmm, she doesn't seem the swooning type."

_Three days ago she'd been investigating a story on red-lining that had led down a much deeper well than she'd imagined. When a big, muscly dude had found her going through files in the middle of the night she hadn't panicked. Angry muscly dudes came with the territory. She'd expected to pepper spray him, kick him in the balls, maybe hit him with her truncheon and run for it._

_He'd been fast for a big man and literally just pushed her out a window. She'd screamed of course, because what else did you do when a big, muscly guy unexpectedly threw you out of a window. Before she could begin to contemplate her impending death she had quite literally fallen into the arms of Supergirl._

_"Ms. West."_

_"Supergirl." Wide-eyed and breathless she'd stared into the eyes of her savior, blue. A lovely shade of blue. "How-"_

_"I wasn't going to let my number one fan fall to her death now would I? What kind of hero doesn't rescue the damsel in distress?"_

_Iris considered herself much too mature and confident to blush when a pretty girl or a hot guy flirted with her, but that was exactly what she'd done._

_The the near fatal fall slowed to a featherlike descent._

_"Thank you, Supergirl for saving my life." Iris swallowed. "Is it possible your number one fan could get a quote, maybe an interview?"_

_Supergirl had laughed._

_"Always working huh?"_

_"It's hard work being one of the best up and coming journalist in National City."_

_Their feather like descent slowed to  a stop and Iris clasped her arms around Supergirl's neck as the heroine set her on her feet one strong arm around her waist to steady her._

_"Wait here Ms. West."_

_The other woman had flown back up to the top of building and a few light flashes and wooshes later flown down with three bad guys in in zipties, including the nmuscly dude that had thrown her out the window._

_The police had arrived almost instantaneously._

_"My interview?"_

_Supergirl chuckled._

_"Wednesday, seven o'clock."_

_"Yes!" Iris pumped her fist with excitement._

_Supergirl took off then._

_"Wait, where?"_

_"I'll find you."_

_She streaked off into the sky then a red and blue comet with a banner of golden hair._

"Where are you meeting the caped-crusader?"

"She said she'd find me so I figured I'd wait on the balcony."

"Like Juliet looking for her lover."

"Oh my God please stop."

"Lucky you, you get a one-on-one with Supergirl."

"Speaking of- Linda it's almost seven."

"Right." Linda grabbed her purse. "Good luck with the interview and I hope you and Supergirl lesbian it up."

"I'm biiiii!" Iris called to her friend. _And Supergirl could be straight, could be asexual, could be married. Besides it was an interview._

"Bye."

"Bye Linds."

Iris went to her kitchen got two glasses and the pitcher of lemonade she'd made earlier from the refrigerator. She sat everything on a tray. _She_ was overdoing it, for an interview and for a moment Iris found herself hesitating.

"Come on girl you didn't get this far in life being by letting fear rule you or worrying about what people would think. Worst case scenario is Supergirl will think you are a gracious hostess with style."

Iris picked her tray and the pitcher of lemonade and headed out to the balcony.

This was one of the things she loved about National City, warm weather year round, sunshine and a balcony to enjoy the in the evenings.

She'd chosen tropical shades of orange and pink to decorate balcony and several bright green plants were positioned to along the walls and a few hung from the ceiling. Roman shades half lowered swayed in the evening breeze as the humidity settled under her skin, making it a warm sticky night. Her hair would curl. Iris shrugged out of her jacket and scarf it was too warm for all these clothes.

She pushed play on her chill playlist and lit the party lanterns she preferred on the balcony. The lantern light cast a soft glow over everything, Iris smiled to herself and settled down to wait.

 

 

 


	2. Coming in to Land

Kara checked her make-up. Not at all certain how she felt about the smokey eye. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now it looked intense, dramatic and not quite like herself.

"You've spent the last two days watching youtube tutorials. How hard can this be?" Winn's shout carried from the hall.

"Come on Kara let us see. I'm sure you look great."

She smiled at James' encouragement. He was such a good guy.

"Alright."

Ever since Kara had agreed to the interview with Iris she hadn't been able to resist some ridiculous fantasy that she'd say something witty and slightly sexy and one thing would lead to another. And if she was going to impress Iris well, she had to do it with style. Kara emerged from the bathroom, already dressed as Supergirl. She'd spent the last hour on her hair and make-up.

"How do I look?"

"Wow!" Was all James said and Winn let out a breath.

"You look great." James said with a smile.

"Yeah you do, but it's not  a date." Winn said. "Its an interview."

"I know, but-"

"-But you've been secretly pining for Iris West ever since she came to work at CatCo and maybe this is your big chance?" James summed up the situation in one sentence.

Kara wrung her hands.

"Pathetic isn't it?"

"No," James chuckled. "You look great, you'll be fine."

"Hey at least you know she's on your team," Winn said.

Kara grimaced, James gave Winn the side eye and then it was Winn's turn to grimace.

"Sorry, wasn't trying to reference anything you two might or might not have had going on."

"It's okay Winn. It's almost time for you to leave, I should probably go," James stood and walked across the room to stop in front her. "You'll be fine. Who knows maybe Iris is as attracted to you as you are to her. She's always nice to you, always gets Mr. Grant to go easy on you."

"That's cause she's nice and kind and perfect."

James laughed at her again.

"No one is perfect my friend. Good luck." James gave her arm a friendly squeeze and left.

She watched the door feeling that vague sense of longing for something that would be easy, when being Supergirl was so hard.

"He's right, this interview, date whatever it is will be fine and you look great." Winn gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

Kara checked her full length mirror. They were right, they were both right.

Seven was only a few minutes away. She was fast, but she wasn't that fast, she needed to get going.

She'd told Iris that she would find her and that was true. A week ago Iris had casually mentioned getting death threats at the office and rather blithely dismissed it, claiming them as a badge of honor for for an investigative journalist. Kara had seen it and it didn't look like someone just ranting. She'd been keeping a surreptitious eye on Iris ever since as well as a listening for her.

She'd heard the scream and flown into action, heart pounding. She couldn't bear anything happening to Iris even if it was just a crush. The the journalist and fallen right into her arms. Dark eyes wide with surprise, mouth a little oh'.

It was impossible not to notice the spicy sweet scent of Iris' perfume as she'd set the journalist on her feet or savor the brief memory of Iris' arms about her neck.

When Iris had asked for the interview she'd agreed without thinking.

Kara sighed, threw a light cover-up on over her costume and dashed out of her apartment at top speed, a blur rushing through the city. Once she got a good distance from her apartment she tucked the cover up in a little bag and took off.

After keeping an eye on Iris for the past week; she found her apartment easily. In row upon row of balconies Iris' tropic decor was easiest to spot. She hovered for less than a second and taking the partially raised shades and the flickering lantern as an invitation she flew right in.

And landed in a world away from the city. Quiet, lanterns aglow, the sweet scent of flowers perfuming air, the space alive with green and soft music screening out the noise of the street and Iris wide-eyed and beautiful at the center of it.

"You just-" Iris looked up and Kara met her dark eyes.  Her pretty face framed with soft dark hair, bare shoulders gleaming softly in the gentle light. Iris licked her lips and broke the eye contact. The journalist took a deep breath and sat up straight.

"Please, Supergirl, have a seat."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun, very different from some of my other Flash fic. Thanks for reading, leave me a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
